Carrie Doyle
The mistress who she along who killed Dylan Underwood, the adulterer along with his wife Lindsay Underwood and then moved to Grasmere Valley, living together so that they could not get arrested They are among the New Pilgrims. Early Life Born in America to two parents out on the farm, Carrie came from a noble Christian family who were farmers. However, Carrie wanting more out of life, at 16 left and begun to live a hedonistic lifestyle, full of partying and so forth. She ended up embarking on an illicit affair with the very much married Dylan Underwood. Fed up however that Dylan would refuse to dump his wife, she decides to reveal the relationship to his wife Lindsay with a phone call to her exposing him for adulterer he really was.The two decide with two cars to run him over and make it look like an accident which they managed to do. However after the funeral, although it had been ruled an accident, the pair are worried that they could be found out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 When Michael Novak is in need of support as after being deposed as President he manages to become Prime Minister of England, seeing it is there chance to escape Carrie and Lindsay decide to be among those known as the New Pilgrims who moved to England to support him and escape the possibility of their actions being revealed. The plane that took them from America, to Grasmere Valley were they would be living in a newly constructed district there New Pilgrims, nearly crashed due to the pilots Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung falling ill. However with the help of Randy Temple, the air steward he managed a safe crash landing, saving everyone. After Michael Novak's arrest, the New Pilgrims faced being kicked out due to them supporting Michael Novak who was responsible for the Great Fire in Grasmere Valley. Lindsay and Carrie are among those facing being kicked out. It comes to head in a town hall meeting with Tessa Crab leading the faction wanting them to go and Amanda Hathaway leading those who wanted them to stay. After Ed Schultz passionate plea, the town voted and the New Pilgrims were allowed to stay. No one expected anything of either Lindsay and Carrie of them being killers and by everyone's account, there are respectable citizens. To this date, their crimes have not been found out and no investigation has been made. Volume 32 Carrie and Lindsay are among those propositioned by Roger Harding at the library along with Miss Holiday, Missey Ferguson, and Chloe Conrad as he attempted to weird out Mrs Campbell who is annoying everyone so she can run out of town. This backfires however as the five ladies all reject him but Mrs Campbell becomes obsessed with, jumping on him and then charging after him with him running away from her. Volume 34 Carrie ends up getting married to John Dees, a good and upright man. Their relationship causing her to think about confessing everything. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. Soon many turn up to watch the Investigation which include Carrie Dees, John Dees and Lindsay Underwood. Keith Morrison from dateline does the report as he begins to report on who committed the mysterious murder in the USA of Robert Underwood who was mowed down by two black Cadillacs. It turns out Carrie Dees and Lindsay Underwood know this case very well as in fact they were the ones who committed the crime before fleeing to Grasmere Valley as New Pilgrims. Lindsay was married to Robert and Carrie was his mistress who teamed up together and decided to run him over with their black Cadilacs for his philandering and not willing to commit to either of them. Since then Carrie has moved on with her life, marrying the life of her life John Dees who is a loving Christian man. She is filled with remorse but doesn’t want to reveal it for fear of losing John. As they watch all the interviews Carrie asks John if he would stand by her no matter what to which she says he will. Lindsay is not repentant and does not want to get caught. Despite them showing pictures of both Lindsay and Carrie with slightly different hairstyles, no one in their watching except for Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse knows who it is. She tries to gain attention by waving her flag saying she knows where they’re both are but no one pays attention to her as they have their own theories about the case and like to shot other theories down. In the end before the show ends, they do a live update when they invade the café and reveal they know where they have been. Carrie life on camera confesses about what she has done and that she is ready for whatever consequence as long as John doesn’t leave him. He is shocked but says he will still stand by her. Lindsay however is unrepentant and does not want to get caught but the ladies are carted off to prison to face trial with John by Carrie’s side.